leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Braum
}} Abilities each apply Concussive Blows to his target for 4 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. Once the first stack has been applied, any allied champion's basic attack on the target generates an additional stack. |description2 = Upon reaching 4 stacks, the target is for seconds and takes (8 'Braum's''' level'')| }}magic damage. |description3 = This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every few seconds, but during this immunity period affected targets instead take }}bonus magic damage from Braum's basic attacks and . |leveling = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = |targeting = Concussive Blow is an on-hit effect debuff. At four stacks, it detonates to deal magic damage and a stun. Affected targets then gain temporary immunity, during which time Braum gains a different on-hit effect against them. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage and stun. |additional = *''Concussive Blows'' has a nuance relationship with . Due to the fact Braum deals bonus damage to immune targets, the per-target cooldown is considered a debuff and can be removed by - this allows Braum to immediately begin reapplying stacks. |video = Braum IVideo }} Braum propels ice from his shield in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and them by 70%, decaying over 2 seconds. |leveling = % maximum health)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 |targeting = Ice Smash is a linear, colliding skillshot. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability and prevent the application of . |additional = |video=Braum QVideo }} Braum dashes to the target ally, positioning himself between them and the closest enemy champion, gaining and for 3 seconds. If his target is a champion, they also receive the same bonuses. |leveling = % bonus armor)}} % bonus magic resistance)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 |targeting = Stand Behind Me is a unit-targeted dash that also grants a defensive buff. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * If Braum casts Stand Behind Me on himself, it has no cast time and does not interrupt Braum's previous orders. * Stand Behind Me can also be used on allied minions and pets, but cannot be used on . |video = Braum WVideo }} Braum raises his shield in the target direction, creating a barrier that intercepts incoming non-turret enemy projectiles and reduces the damage he takes through the shield. The first instance of damage blocked by his shield is negated completely. |description2 = While his shield is raised, Braum also gains 10% bonus movement speed and ignores unit collision. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Unbreakable is a direction-targeted ability that generates a persistent barrier in front of Braum. The barrier is connected to Braum and will move with him, but its facing direction remains constant regardless of the direction Braum is moving. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = *'Unbreakable' has no cast time and does not interrupt Braum's previous orders. *Definitions: **''Oncoming'' refers to sources of damage coming from a direction in front of the shield. Sources of damage that originate from behind the shield will not be affected. **''Projectiles'' are any entities with a velocity that are not classified as a unit (champions, minions, monsters, etc). **''Intercepting'' a projectile causes it to hit Braum regardless of the intended target. In addition to being redirected, an intercepted projectile is also destroyed after hitting Braum - although this is only applicable to pass-through projectiles. * Moving units are not intercepted under any circumstance, including dash abilities. Champion-summoned units, such as and , are not considered to be units until they hit the ground - and thus will interact with Unbreakable while en route. * Projectiles whose effects trigger on collision will still happen upon hitting Braum — dealing damage, applying debuffs, creating slowing fields and marking the target as "hit" for the purposes of dash or health refund. Abilities that deal area of effect damage on-collision will only damage Braum, contrary to what Riot stated while Braum was in the PBE (possible bug). ** If hits Braum, regardless if it's the first hit on the damage mitigation or not, it will ALWAYS bounce back, and will not be destroyed. This happens even if Braum intercepts the attack for an ally, though the axe will bounce back from Braum and not the intended target. * Projectile-based ground-targeted abilities that only occur upon successfully hitting the ground, such as and , will apply their full effects to Braum but will be destroyed without affecting any other ally. * Projectiles that cannot hit Braum or his allies, such as an enemy , will not be intercepted.Unbreakable's interaction with Lux's Prismatic Barrier *If Braum is protected by a spell shield, both the spell shield and the one-use damage mitigation can be consumed by a single (i.e. the same) blockable spell. *As true damage cannot be reduced, a source of damage that only deals true damage will not consume the one-use 100% damage reduction. * The damage reduction will affect any source of damage whose origin is in front of the shield. This includes: ** All intercepted projectiles. ** Melee and non-projectile based ranged attacks. ** Instantaneous skill shots, such as and . ** Instantaneously-placed ground-targeted abilities, such and , relative to the center of the ability and not the caster. ** Point-blank area of effects, such as and a non-Braum-targeted . * Instantaneous targeted abilities (e.g. and a Braum-targeted ) and persistent area of effect abilities (e.g. ) do not interact with Unbreakable. * The damage reduction only benefits Braum. For example, if would path him through Unbreakable, only Braum will take reduced damage. * Damage over times are calculated per instance of damage. Be aware that the one-use 100% damage reduction will only mitigate a single tick. * If the damaged mitigated by Unbreakable exceeds a minimum threshold, it is represented with floating text similar to the damage mitigated by shields - e.g. '-60'. This floating text is always shown for the single source of damage that is mitigated by 100%. * For the purposes of abilities like , Braum's facing direction is the direction he's moving in - not the direction his face (or the shield) is looking. This is a recognised limitation of the game engine. |video=Braum EVideo }} Braum leaps into the air and slams his shield into the ground, creating a fissure in the target direction that deals magic damage to enemies as well as those around him. |description2 = Enemy champions hit in the close vicinity are for seconds, while enemies hit in the line are for seconds. |description3 = If no enemy champions are hit in the point-blank area, the first enemy champion hit in the line is for the full duration. |description4 = A field of ice then remains at the fissure's location for 4 seconds, enemies within. |leveling = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1250 |targeting = Glacial Fissure is a pass-through linear skillshot and line area of effect ability with a point blank area of effect component. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the initial knock-up and damage. |additional = |video = Braum RVideo }} References cs:Braum de:Braum es:Braum fr:Braum pl:Braum ru:Браум Category:Released champion Category:2014 release Category:Melee champion Category:Slow champion Category:Stun champion Category:Knockup champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion